


Spring

by Run_you_clever_boy7493



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_boy7493/pseuds/Run_you_clever_boy7493
Summary: Dorian is severely injured while on a mission to take down a dragon. Cullen insists on nursing him back to health, much to Dorian's chagrin. Lots of fluff. One-shot





	Spring

**Hey all!!! Thank you all for liking my first fluffy one shot on these two. This is another one-shot that I might just put all together into a series if I continue to do these cute one-shots. We shall see but at the moment enjoy!!**

The blaring of the horn cut through Cullen’s reverie, making him jump and knock a few things off his desk. But he recovered in seconds and was barreling out of his office to the courtyard below. The horn only meant one thing, the Inquisitor and her party has returned. There was already a crowd gathering when he made it down. He pushed his way past people, ignoring their annoyed curses and shouts. The Inquisitor was just dismounting her horse and he was relieved to see she only had minor burns and bruises. 

“Glad to have you back Inquisitor.” He said, giving her a short bow. She nodded in return but her eyes were filled with worry. Before Cullen could move behind her to greet the rest of the party, and the person he wanted to see most; she grabbed his arm. He looked at her, his heart nearly stopping in fear.

“I’m sorry.” Is all she said and that’s when Iron Bull approached, a body hanging limp in his arms.

“No” Cullen could only whisper at the horrible sight that greeted him. Blood colored a familiar blue tunic, that was always secured with signature leather straps, a dark purple; almost black. There was angry red burn marks all along his neck all the way down his right arm where a part of his clothing was singed but pieces still stuck to the skin. His legs didn’t fare much better. Cullen felt his stomach roll and had to take a few breaths to stop himself from vomiting or fainting. He had seen worse than this of course but it was completely different when it was someone you loved. Dorian’s head lolled to the side but there was a pained expression on his face. That gave Cullen a flash of hope. Thank the maker Dorian wasn’t dead, but close to it. The Inquisitor quickly summoned the healer and they took Dorian from Bull and started taking him to the infirmary in a stretcher before Cullen could even move or speak. But he quickly recovered and kept pace behind them. They took Dorian through the tent and that’s when one of the healers stopped Cullen with a hand.

“I’m sorry Commander we can’t let anyone else inside while we access his injuries.” He knew it was silly but Cullen could feel anger rising.

“I will stay out of your way I need to see him.”

The healer just shook his head, unperturbed. 

Cullen growled and just pushed his way past the man and into the tent. They already had him laid out on a cot, gently examining and prodding his injuries. Dorian did not come out of unconsciousness but his breathing was ragged and his face was still scrunched up with pain. His clothes were cut and torn from him quickly and the extent of the damage was now more revealed. There was a deep slash of what looked like claw marks across his chest. The burns were so raw and hideous and Cullen had to lean against the tent post as a dizzy spell came on.

When the world was no longer spinning he grabbed the arm of a healer that was about to rush past him.“Your going to give him a potion for the pain right?” Spooked she only nodded and pulled herself out of his grip. She scurried away to deal with another patient and he felt slightly guilty at being so forceful but it went away when a pained yelp came from Dorian as a healer peeled off the scraps of cloth from the burned skin. Before Cullen could raise hell a healer gently lifted Dorian’s head and made him swallow some concoction. His face immediately started to relax and he sighed with relief. He stayed leaned on the pole for a few moments closing his eyes and sending a silent prayer to Andraste to not take Dorian from him. He could not lose another loved one and friend. He had finally let someone into his heart despite the consequences but he did not want to pay for them. Not now.

The healer’s silently continued their work while Cullen could only stand by and watch. He felt absolutely useless and it was maddening. He couldn’t believe it but he actually was wishing he was a mage right now. Then he might have been able to really help Dorian heal. Cullen barely noticed when the healer’s were done until one approached him. He had found a chair to sit in and had kept his eyes closed as he took deep breaths. He opened them now to see that Dorian was sufficiently wrapped in cloth that was soaked in some concoction. But Cullen trusted it to help since Dorian just seemed to relax more and more. A healer held out a jar filled with green colored contents inside.

“Rub this salve on his burns twice a day. He will need to be rebandaged in a few hours but he will recover.”

Cullen took the jar from her hands and he hoped the gratitude he felt showed on his face. It was as if she read his mind. Nodding, she went off with the other healer’s to tend to the other sick and wounded. Now he was alone and he pulled his chair to the side of Dorian’s cot. He watched his chest rise and fall and his beautiful face was practically serene. That must be some good stuff, Cullen thought with a chuckle. Gingerly he took one of the bandaged hands into his own. The skin was unnaturally warm but the bandages felt cool to the touch. He kissed every finger and held it to his face. It was somehow always relaxing to feel Dorian’s skin against his, even when badly burnt. He could feel the tension and adrenaline of the last few hours start to fade and exhaustion to set in. A pounding started to pulse between his temples and he felt a little dizzy. Wretched lyrium withdrawals. It seemed like ages ago that Dorian convinced him to no longer take lyrium but from how the withdrawals still affected him it must not have been that long. Cullen slowly put Dorian’s hand back next to his side and he leaned back into the chair, trying to get as comfortable as possible. There was no way he was going to leave Dorian’s side. Daily duties can wait and he knew the Inquisitor would understand. He made a mental note to send a note to her office just in case though as he started to drift off into oblivion.

****************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Dorian was not sure as to where he was when he opened his eyes. All he could remember was the massive beast called Northern Hunter. Its roar so loud Dorian couldn’t help but wince. Then there were the little bastard Dragonlings. Before he could strike with freezing spell the blasted thing swiped down his chest with his claws. He cried out at the sharp pain and that’s when the dragon decided to breath fire in his direction. He was burning. So much pain and all he could do was scream as he dropped to the ground and tried to extinguish the flames. He heard someone shout his name but everything went hazy at the edges before he was swallowed by darkness completely. The pain continued on with a vengeance for what seemed like forever than was blessedly extinguished.

Now he blinked up at what looked like to be a tarp of a tent. His body felt cold but for once it did not bother him. He tried to sit up but that’s when the familiar sharp pang and sting on his chest came back. It also felt like there was a slight burning sensation all over his body, like a bad sunburn. 

He let out a hiss and cursed every word known to man. He had no choice but to lay back down. There was a bitter, almost herbal taste in his mouth. Definitely a regeneration potion. He turned his head to get a better look at his surroundings. There were other people laying in cots, some of them moaning and coughing. He recognized a few from seeing them around Skyhold. This knowledge gave him immense relief. Thank the maker he was back at Skyhold! He turned the other way and his heart swelled to see a familiar man fast asleep in a chair beside his cot. His head lolled to the side to rest against his fur mantle. His arms remained crossed as he breathed deeply in and out. The lines of too many stressful years always relaxed away in his sleep. The only mark that was always visible was the scar that split his upper lip. A face that was the envy of man and the undoing of men and women. Yet, through this sea of admirers, Cullen had chosen him.

Dorian didn’t want to wake him but he definitely did not feel like going back to sleep himself. He didn’t want to know long he was unconscious for. He sighed and then slowly started to pull himself back up. The pain started up again but Dorian grit his teeth and kept moving until he was fully upright. It was twinge less bad in this position but his head felt stuffed with cotton and it started to pound. But he could see a better view of his surroundings. The sun was still gleaming outside and he could see through the opening of the tent, the people that call Skyhold their home mill about. The cacophony of voices and the ringing of blades smashing together was soothing. 

He startled when the flap of the tent was brushed aside and a tall figure entered. It was thankfully the Inquisitor herself and he let himself relax.

“I did not expect you to be upright so quickly.” She said with amusement as she approached the other side of his cot.

“You know me Amelie, nothing can keep me down for long.” He said with a grin.

“How’s everything feeling?” She said after a beat of silence.

“Been through worse but have also been better. I hope you took that dragon down for me I was practically cooked alive.”  
“Bull took it down himself not too long after you lost consciousness. I think him and his chargers are having a round of pints in the tavern as we speak.” That made both of them chuckle. 

“How am I looking? Be honest is it horrible?” He did not expect that to sober up Amelie but it seemed like her grin was just swiped away. His heart sank.

“I can’t really tell through all the bandages but you were in bad shape. Probably half of you is covered in burns.” It felt like he was being gutted. Burns could be healed but they always left scarring behind. Dorian didn’t like to admit it but he cared more about his appearance than he should. He was already seen as a monster to most people but now he will be able to look the part. Tears pricked at his eyes but he pushed them back. He couldn’t be certain yet if the damage was that bad and he kept a hold on that piece of hope.

“Thank you for checking up on me Amelie. I know you have more important matters to attend to.”

“Nothing is more important than making sure my friends and people are safe and well cared for when injured. Don’t ever think that you are not important to me Dorian Pavus. Your the brother I have never had you idiot.”

She made to punch him in the shoulder but stopped herself when she remembered his injuries.

“I’ll return later to check on you but I know you are in good hands.” She said as she looked over at the still sleeping commander. She smiled with a wink and was gone.

He laid himself back down with a sigh. Now what was he to do? He wanted to strip himself of these bandages and walk out into the sun but that would be foolish if he ever wanted to get better. 

“Kaffas” he cursed and let out a long sigh. Then he practically jumped out of his skin when Cullen woke up with a loud shout. 

************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Cullen walked across the courtyard, the sky a disconcerting gray. There was a crowd of people standing solemnly in the middle, staring at something. When he approached they all turned, their faces a mix of all emotions. But the expression on the Inquisitor's face was clear as day as he spotted her. Her eyes were filled with incredible loss and sadness. It only intensified as she spotted Cullen. Cassandra appeared as well, clapping him on the shoulder.

“I’m truly sorry Cullen. I knew how much you loved him.” Cullen just looked at her, his face scrunching up in confusion. His heart started to pound. Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Varric were also there as he continued forward. Their expressions weren’t comforting either. Even Solas was looking rather grave, holding tightly to his staff next to something that looked like a pyre but he couldn’t truly tell with the Inquisitor blocking it. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of its rib cage as someone’s absence became clear.

No, no, maker please no!

His thoughts practically screamed as the Inquisitor moved aside and everything was revealed. It was definitely a pyre and a familiar figure laid in it. Dorian looked serene, hands crossed over his chest. He wore a more elegant version of his usual attire, the leather and buckle pieces inlaid with gold. The lower half of his body was covered with a black blanket, the symbol of Tevinter sown in with silver thread. Flowers of all sorts were circled around him, the only thing bright in this whole scene. Cullen felt his legs give out and he dropped to his knees before Dorian’s body. A wail that sounded like a wounded animal pierced the air and Cullen barely registered that it came from his lips. This was a nightmare. It had to be the healer said he would recover. But maybe she was wrong. The evidence was right here in front of him. He put his head in his hands, trying to keep the tears at bay. But they would not stop flowing. A part of him felt like it was being ripped away. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he could tell it was the Inquisitor. He allowed himself to put down his hands to look up at her. There was no point in trying to save face and be strong. His body, mind, and heart had other ideas. She held a torch in her hand, already steadily burning. She looked down at him, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. He knew what she was asking without words. He took a few shuddering breaths as he slowly rose, having to stop himself from falling over a few times before he was fully upright. 

He watched his hand take the torch. He could feel the heat of the fire and like on autopilot his hand went down to light the edges of the straw. It took immediately, burning brightly and quickly along the straw, turning the flowers to ash. Then the whole thing lit up with loud crackles and pops. Cullen turned away, the light too bright. Besides, he did not want to see the one wonderful thing in his mess of a life burn into nothingness. He only made a few feet away before his treacherous legs gave out again and all he could do was kneel there, the roar of the fire drowning out his sobs and screams. 

He was still screaming when his body jolted awake. He gasped as he struggled to make his breathing ease and his heartbeat slow. His eyes came to rest on another startled face. 

“Amatus, what is it?” a very much alive Dorian asked, concern on his face as he sat up on his cot. Before he could say anything else Cullen was upon him, hugging him tightly to his chest.

“Ow ow fasta vass Cullen you’re going to break me in half and then how would the healers put me back together?” Dorian croaked out, feeling every injury pretty clearly. Cullen immediately let go, his face ablaze with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, I just had the worst nightmare. I thought you were dead.”

“Still very much alive Amatus and that’s not going to change.” Dorian said in reply, his brown eyes soft and reassuring as he stared at Cullen. Cullen just smiled back, his cheeks still flushed. He thought they couldn’t get any redder until Dorian grabbed the front of his armor and kissed him hard. He felt his eyes slide closed as he kissed him just as fervently back. When they pulled away Dorian immediately started to laugh at Cullen’s beet red face and couldn’t stop even though it hurt his chest alot. Cullen just smiled sheepishly. 

“Don’t overwork yourself love, lay back down I’m sure it’s time to re-bandage your wounds anyway.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow “Oh? Are you my nursemaid from now on?”

“Of course.” Cullen grinned. And it was true for the then next two days Cullen changed his bandages, fed him, and gave him potions that felt glorious as it took every trace of pain away. The third day Dorian was allowed to stand up only to just be helped into a more comfortable bed in Cullen’s chamber. This being bed ridden thing was getting tedious and the restlessness he knew well started to settle in. He had seen the Inquisitor leave with her party as he stood out on the battlements next to Cullen’s office. How he wished he could go with her. He needed more action and he cursed his still bandaged body. 

“I’m getting so tired of this Amatus.” Dorian whined as more days passed and he sat in a chair in Cullen’s office. He was now bandage free but he was still ordered to take it easy. Cullen was reading a report but smiled.

“I know it’s unpleasant but you can’t overdo it my love. You will just open up your stitches and irritate your burns” Dorian just muttered some words in Tevene in reply and went back to his book. Cullen sneaked a look at Dorian. He was back to wearing his usual attire, the skin that was visible a bright shade of pink and looking odd with it’s stretched and rippled appearance. Dorian had yet to really look at his body and Cullen couldn’t blame him. The only skin that was unmarred was his face and a part of his neck. Cullen was grateful for that for he knew how vain Dorian was. Having his looks taken away from him would kill him. Dorian caught him looking.

“It must be a sight if you keep glancing at me like that.” 

“It is not, I just can’t help but stare at you sometimes.”

Dorian just snorted but Cullen could see a smile and maybe even a blush as he went back to his book. 

That night he could hear Cullen breath deeply beside him as Dorian just stared up at the ceiling. Things still stung and ached but it’s not what was keeping him awake. He kept having dreams of looking in the mirror and seeing a monster staring back. It’s face was horribly mangled and it’s body too. He would wake up with a jolt only to replay another version when he fell back asleep. He sighed and slowly got up, trying not to make the bed jostle and wake up Cullen. He sat at the edge of the bed for a moment, trying to muster up the courage to do what he planned to do. He finally forced himself up and towards the mirror Cullen had nailed to the wall for him one day. He touched a candle sitting on the table next to their bed and with some concentration the wick lit up with a pop. He took it and raised it to his face. His normal face stared back at him. The same mustache, brown eyes, and dark hair mussed from sleep. He let out a breath of relief and lowered the candle. That’s when he saw the marks all along his neck, just reaching the edge of his jaw. It continued down his chest that was now bare, warping the skin in places. Ugly raised scars were visible in the candlelight from the claw marks left on his body. The thread stitching was removed but they were still not full healed. Dorian felt his stomach twist and quickly blew out the candle. He put it down a little too forcibly back on it’s table and sat back down on the edge of the bed. It wasn’t as bad as he feared but there was still going to be a lot of scarring permanently left on his body. He went to rub his face but remembering his still burnt hand he dropped it back to his side. He jumped when a hand closed on his arm.

“Come back to bed love. No matter what you will always be beautiful to me.” Cullen said, his voice not having a trace of sleep in it. He must have watched Dorian the whole time. Dorian just snorted but let Cullen pull him back into bed. Dorian rolled over and came literally face to face with the man he loved. Cullen gently ran his hand down the side of Dorian’s face, his caramel eyes gleaming in the weak light that was starting to brighten to dawn. Dorian just smiled and kissed him gently.

“You make this poor ugly mage feel like the luckiest man in Thedas.”

“I’m the one who is lucky.” With that Cullen drew him gently close so Dorian’s head rested on his bare chest. They just laid there together as they watched the room get brighter and brighter as a whole new day started to arise. 

 

**Yes I know that ending was a little cheesy but for those who know me and have read my other fics you know I’m a total cheeseball. Please review it would be so greatly appreciated!!**


End file.
